There Was a Girl
by JL724
Summary: When Artemis gets hit in the gut by some mad girl running away from shaved gorillas, he never expected to meet her again. Instead, he gets the worst nightmare of a life time, and may have FINALLY met his match...in his best friend. Money.
1. Chapter 1

**There was a Girl—An Artemis Fowl FanFiction**

A/N: Forgive my crappy writing. Read and review! (I don't really mind flames, so criticize all you want!)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Artemis Fowl. Copyright goes to Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

Chapter One

***

**11:24 AM; New York City, Unites States; Manhattan Streets**

Artemis Fowl was not in a good mood.

He was currently in New York, trapped in the city's infamous traffic. Normally, he wouldn't have minded. But what would have gotten to be a perfect business deal in the New York black-market had been suddenly cut off, from no other than Artemis Fowl Senior himself. He wanted little Arty back home straight away, for a little "talk," in which the boy would be extremely interested in. Inwardly, Artemis snorted. Whatever this talk was about, there was no way he could be interested whatsoever.

Butler frowned as he felt his charge's impatience radiating from every pore. Whenever Master Artemis was in a bad mood, the victims were usually whoever were around him. And more often than not, this was Butler.

The suffocating tension was broken when a commotion happened on the other side of the street. People were leaping aside and scattering, as something small and white flashed by, followed by about seventeen burly men with the typical bodyguard attire. Artemis found his attention reluctantly wavering towards it. The white thing turned out to be a person, although it was moving too fast to see its gender. It flashed past the car, leaving the people jumping out of the way for the thundering bodyguards. For a moment, there was silence. Then Artemis smiled. It was the first one Butler had seen all day.

"Butler, go park at the corner, would you? I need some air."

* * *

When you're running away from a bunch of loan sharks who had followed you across two continents in about 59 hours, the best thing to do is never run, or even walk remotely fast while in New York City. Especially when about twenty men resembling shaved gorillas in black suits are chasing you.

Yet, unfortunately, this was exactly what Aya proceeded to do as one of the said gorillas spotted her. It would have been smarter to have stayed put, but hey, she was a human being, and as such, she had full legal right to panic.

So yes, she started to run, dodging hot dog stands and model-like women in _extremely _insensible shoes. The gorillas didn't even bother to avoid said things, and either overturned them or caused the women to squeal. A healthy distraction to provide her a quick getaway.

She ran as fast as she could, and on bare feet, too. Her white sandals were barely in the condition to let her run.

Suddenly, her foot caught on a piece of uneven pavement. She stumbled, and nearly flew about two feet before something solid crashed into her.

The thing was solid enough to cause her to black out for a few seconds, before she slowly drifted back into consciousness. She suddenly felt suffocated, as if something was pressing into her gut. She slowly opened her eyes.

There, lying on top of her, was a boy. Their position was very compromising, but that wasn't the worst. She inwardly cursed as she realized said boy was wearing a black Armani suit. A rich pretty boy, most likely an heir to a big company, and who was probably going to sue her for this. Then she looked at his face.

"Oh _shit_…"

Of all the people she could crash into, why the hell was it _Artemis Fowl_?!

**

* * *

****5:45 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Fowl Manor**

Domovoi Butler was a man who had seen many things. He had been placed in life threatening situations more than once, and what most people thought came out of books or movies was part of his every day life. Yet what happened today was beyond shocking.

He had to agree that life was not a movie. Especially one of those cheap, romances that forced vomit up his throat every time he (somehow) watched it (yes, he did enjoyed romances, but they had to be one of those well made comedies by an established director,_ not_ one of those soap operas where the main character often swoons). But when a girl running away from big burly men just _happens_ to bump into one of the richest heirs in Europe, and then just _happen_ to be placed in an extremely awkward position, you could say that he called for the nearest bucket.

Artemis was looking rather dazed. Butler couldn't help but give a small smile. This was the first time his charge had ever experienced any form of intimacy with a female (besides his mother and Holly, who didn't count), and while most boys his age was drooling after girls in bikinis, Artemis was locked up in his room, solving the universe's mysteries, and interacting with a species that wasn't even supposed to exist.

They arrived at the study of Artemis Fowl Senior. His son, Arty number 2, gave a deep breath before knocking on the great wooden door. A voice boomed, "Come in!"

The head of the Fowl Empire was casually dressed in a polo shirt and, (if you would believe it) jeans. His robotic leg was hidden by the denim, while his hair was mussed up in the "new style." All in all, he would have looked twenty if not for his wrinkles and graying hair.

His son was a striking contrast. Raven black hair was gelled back, revealing a wide forehead containing an impossibly genius brain inside. A stiff Armani suit with loafers hid a frail frame, and his brilliant blue eyes were made even more bright and blue with his pale skin and high cheekbones. It would have been a good looking face, attractive to adolescent females going through puberty, if not for the heavy creases between his brows. Just by that, you could tell this was not an easy teenager to be messing with.

"You called me, Father?"

The man nodded somewhat distractedly. "Yes, yes. Come in, both of you. Sit down, Artemis."

They both obeyed. Butler remained standing behind his charge, who was seated in an exquisite velvet armchair.

"Artemis, I was somewhat…_disappointed_, today, after hearing that you were dealing in the black-market again. I thought we had a deal, son. Ever since I was discharged from the hospital, you were sneaking around behind my back, doing things you promised never to do again. I know it's hard on you to have your father change in such a quick amount of time, but I thought you would at least _try_ to join me. I asked you to become a hero. Where is this cooperation I expected?"

The boy remained stoic, but Butler knew the turmoil going inside of him. His father was the boy's idol, and receiving such a comment from him was like Butler getting his graduation tattoo lasered off by Madame Ko.

"Artemis, this simply can't go on. I promised myself and your mother that if you kept out of trouble, I would let you stay home from St. Bartelbys. I broke that promise about fifteen times before today, Arty. Your mother and I discussed it today, and we've made the decision. You're going back to school."

His son widened his eyes. "But, Father! You've never given me a single warning, a single comment to—"

"You should have noticed."

The boy fell silent. Artemis Fowl Senior got up from his chair and started pacing.

"I expected more from you, Arty. You should have noticed myself checking up on every single deal you made with those crooked businessmen, and you should have noticed _that_ was my warning to you. I asked you to join me on the road to be a hero. You disappointed me. However, because you are my son, I've decided to give you another chance. You will not be attending St. Bartelbys. I've seen that you're too high in level for that kind of school, so you'll be attending Griffin Academy. This is the elite of the elite, and they have a library, a lab, and enough computers to even satisfy you. This is not an all boys school, unfortunately, but you can't have everything. We'll be going there for a tour on Saturday, for formalities sake, so make some time. Oh, and this school allows bodyguards. They'll be sleeping in a different buildings, eating in separate rooms, and they can't go to class with their charges, but the rest of the time, you'll be able to see Butler."

Artemis mutely nodded. His father looked down at him and smiled. "I'm sorry, Artemis, but this is for your own good. Please don't disappoint me."

The boy looked down at his hands. The fingers were perfectly manicured and looked like they belonged to a pianist. Perhaps they were perfect for drumming out Chopin or Vivaldi, but useless in manual labor. He slowly clenched them into fists. Even if his hands were useless, he most definitely would not be! Artemis looked up to his father with determined eyes.

"You have my word."

The man smiled. Artemis's word was good enough for him.

**

* * *

****12:30 AM; New York City, United States; SoHo**

Aya had found refuge at her aunt's small apartment. The men had grown tired of chasing her, although they must have put her under surveillance, since every now and then, she could still see a shadow lurking around the building. However, they weren't stupid enough to raid a building filled with American occupants. The States simply didn't work that way. One little racket, and off they went to the police.

She was currently in her cousin's room, staring at a little white envelope. This was it. Inside that envelope was a one way ticket to heaven or hell. If she was accepted, the loan sharks wouldn't dare to follow her. If not, then heaven help her. She slowly picked it up, and read the miniscule writing at the upper corner.

_Griffin Academy, Dublin, Ireland_

She knew it was insane of her to apply for a scholarship in one of the most elite schools in the world, but if she did get in, that would be enough for the loan sharks to get off her back. And there was a good 50% that she'd get in. She wasn't a genius, but she wasn't a stupid moron either. Taking a deep breath, she slowly slit it open. Out dropped a letter and a large slip of paper. With trembling hands, she unfolded the former, and let her eyes scan over the page.

_Dear Miss Bertrand,_

_With much consideration, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Griffin Academy _(here, Aya gave a shriek of joy). _Please be informed that school semester begins on September 3__rd__, at 4:30 pm sharp. As you are a scholarship student depending on us for financial needs, we have included a flight ticket, scheduled for September 2__nd__, 1:30 pm. Your flight number is IL241, and an attendant has been instructed to assist you. Please do not be late. You will arrive at around 9:30 in the evening. A member of the school staff will be waiting for you. She will hand you the rest of the information required for the Academy. Thank you, and good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Geoffrey Bostwick, Headmaster_

Aya dropped the letter. A slow grin spread over her face as her heart pounded. She picked up the paper, read it over at least five times, then yelled, "Aunt Kate! Kayla! I'm in!"

**

* * *

****2:20 PM; The Outskirts of Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy; Headmaster's Office**

The headmaster of Griffin Academy was an exquisitely patient man, during normal circumstances. For instance, refusing to let his spoiled nephew have another cookie before dinner, despite all his "pretty pleases" was what he called normal. What was incredibly not normal was the situation at hand.

Three profiles lay in front of him. One was of an heir to an extremely dangerous criminal empire, the other was for the successor of a financial business that controlled most of Eurasia. Then there was the scholarship student who could be a bad influence to the students. Talk about stress.

The man sighed and ran his hands over his bald head. Having two of the most powerful teenagers in the world, as well as one of them being a genius, was enough to make him want to have a nervous breakdown. He sighed again, before reading the profiles once more.

_-Name: Artemis Fowl II_

_-Age: 15_

_-Grade: 2__nd__ Year; High School_

_-Date of Birth: October 30__th__ (1)_

_-Height: 5 ft, 10 in_

_-Weight: 120 lbs_

_-Gender: Male_

_-Health Problems: A slight allergy to dust mites _

_-Blood Type: AB_

_-Nationality: Irish_

_-IQ: 210 (2)_

_-Previous School: St. Bartleby's School for Boys_

_-Family Business: Business Marketing (3)_

_-Current Family: Artemis Fowl Senior (father), Angeline Fowl (mother)_

_-Bodyguard: Butler (front name is classified)_

_***_

_-Name: Aya Bertrand_

_-Age: 15_

_-Grade: 2__nd__ year; High School_

_-Date of Birth: April 28__th_

_-Height: 5ft 2 in_

_-Weight: 102 lbs_

_-Gender: Female_

_-Health Problems: Prone to collapse during stressful or distressing events; Underweight; Has fainted several times from overwork_

_-Blood Type: O_

_-Nationality: Japanese and French_

_-IQ: 150_

_-Previous School: Toyoshima Junior High_

_-Family Business: Aunt owns a dry cleaning store_

_-Current Family: Parents (deceased), Kate Bertrand (aunt), Kayla Bertrand (cousin)_

_-Bodyguard: None_

_***_

_-Name: Colin Brendon_

_-Age: 15_

_-Grade: 2__nd__ year; High School_

_-Date of Birth: July 23__rd_

_-Height: 6 ft_

_-Weight: 125 lbs_

_-Gender: Male_

_-Health Problems: None_

_-Blood Type: AB_

_-Nationality: Irish_

_-IQ: 156_

_-Previous School: Grangier Academy for Boys_

_-Family Business: Brendon Industries_

_-Current Family: Mark Brendon (father), Harper Brendon (mother), Adeline Brendon (sister) _

_-Bodyguard: Akira Osaka_

One things was definite. He was going to have a nervous breakdown.

**

* * *

****3:05 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy; Grounds**

"And here we have the battlefield in which…"

Artemis rolled his eyes. Their "tour guide" who was also the history professor of this school, had been droning on and on about the school's historical landmarks. The child prodigy, on the hand, couldn't have cared less.

Artemis Senior, as if sensing his son's impatience, interrupted the lecture with, "Professor Bartley? Could you just show us the classrooms, since we have to be out of here as soon as possible. My son has already learned about the history of the school, so all you need to do is show us where the dormitories and the classrooms are located, since Arty doesn't know where those are, yet."

Actually, little Arty knew the entire blueprint of the school. He knew of places that even the teachers didn't know about, and also discovered the secret storage room of alcoholic beverages. Perhaps he could blackmail the headmaster with that.

**

* * *

****9:30 PM; New York City, United States; New York Cleaners**

"Thank you! Have a nice night!"

Aya sighed as the last customer left for the day. She never knew that a dry cleaning place could be so busy. But then again, these New York apartments could barely hold a washer. Perhaps she would own a cleaner in New York when she grew up.

She turned off the neon 'Open' sign, and took out most of the cash, leaving only a couple of dollars. These days, if you left a couple thousand dollars in a room protected only by a lock and a crappy security system, it would be gone by the next morning. Taking the money to the bank and depositing it was the safest thing you could do.

She closed the door behind her and locked it. The bank's lights were still on; hopefully, she could get it there before it closed.

She ran, trying not to bump into any old beggar or some homeless guy who would mug her the moment they locked eyes. New York was dangerous, especially in the evenings. And that was to grown men. To young girls roaming the streets at night, that was like an invitation for a rapist.

Once the money was safely deposited, Aya headed home. With only a week left until the start of semester, she was getting busier than usual. And with all the packing and getting school supplies and such, while working two jobs, she was exhausted. She only got three hours of sleep at night, and when she looked in the mirror, her face was getting gaunter. Oh well. Perhaps that face would wringe some pity from the students. She just hoped there wouldn't be any bullying.

She felt rather dizzy as the city lights came into view. Perhaps skipping a meal wasn't a good idea, not at her weight. People were mistaking her for anorexic, and just the other day, a richly dressed stranger had gone up to her to ask, "You eating okay, sweetie?" Figures. Rich people thought that poor commoners couldn't survive in this cruel, bleak world. Ha. Then why was she still alive?

She nearly crawled up the stairs. She was dead tired; with all the studying and the skipping meals and working, it was a wonder she didn't collapse.

The dizzy feeling came again. Aya clutched the hand rail, waiting for it to pass. Suddenly, her stomach heaved, and she felt like someone was hitting her gut and her head with a stone mallet. She felt herself falling, and an inky blackness surrounded. Her last conscious thought was, "_**What the hell**_!"

* * *

**A/N:** So, yes, this is the end of chapter one. I know the writing is crappy, but I would like any reviewer to point out my obvious mistakes, and flame all they want. I seriously need it. Also, I have a couple of notes to put here. So, forgive my endless droning, and read on.

-Artemis Fowl Book #5 (The Lost Colony) and Artemis Fowl Book #6 (The Time Paradox) never happened. Artemis has just recently turned fifteen.

-Artemis will somewhat lack his "cool, unsocial, genius" role in this story. I'm afraid only Eoin Colfer, the original genius, is the only person who can turn Artemis into a positive character while making his personality not so positive. So yes, this Artemis will throw temper tantrums, be pulled in by puberty, and have no idea what to in awkward situations.

(1)- Artemis's birthday. Is this correct? I just randomly made something up, so if you know the real date of his birthday, let me know.

(2)- His IQ points. Is 210 a bit much?

(3)- Business Marketing. Is his father into business marketing, because I have absolutely no clue.

Meanwhile, unrelated news:

-I'm starting school in a week. Yay! (I sound like a total nerd…but I can't help it. I'm sooooo bored. I want to see my friends!)

-Has anybody watched He Who Can't Get Married? A Korean drama? It is totally hilarious. Gotta watch it.

-While writing this, I have been listening to: Because I'm Human, by K; Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, and the theme song to Howl's Moving Castle. Bwahaha.

P.S. I apologize deeply for talking so much. I promise that in the next chapter, I will solemnly shut my mouth.

Best Wishes,

JL724


	2. Chapter 2

**There Was a Girl-Artemis Fowl FanFiction**

**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It helped me out. Please excuse my mistakes. I haven't read the Artemis Fowl series for a long time, so…yeah. Anyways, people who like to flame can criticize all they want here, so if you have something to say or points out, yes. You can say it. I also apologize for updating so late. The last few weeks were hectic.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Artemis Fowl (the book, character, etc). Copyright is fully owned by Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

Chapter Two

***

**4:35 PM; New York City, USA; St. Michael's Hospital**

"Aya?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open. "Mother?"

The beautiful, angelic voice sounded again. "Yes, dear. It's Mama."

Aya felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Why'd you leave? Why did you and Daddy leave?"  
The voice, that _damned_ voice, sounded like it was crying too. "I had to, dear. We didn't mean to leave you behind."

The words thudded against an empty chest. It suddenly thudded again. Aya felt her chest bursting open, and someone yelling in the background. Her head hurt from the bright lights. Wait. Bright lights?

Her eyes flew open. A loud beeping could be heard, as well as running footsteps and shouting. Distant voices were yelling, "She's alive! We got her!" Loud whoops thundered across the room.

Suddenly, the voice sounded again. "It's okay, dear. Mama's here. Every thing's fine. You're going to be alright."

Aya frowned. What the hell was this? Her mother never sounded like that. She was about to jerk up and complain when a sharp pain shot through her arm. For some reason the pain transferred itself to her head, coaxing her to sleep. Her exhausted body reluctantly obeyed, despite the protesting of its mistress.

* * *

**9:15 AM; New York, USA; St. Michael's Hospital**

Three days. There were still three days to go before term started. The doctor had said she was free to go the next day, but Aya still couldn't help but worry. The school uniform there was supposed to be extremely expensive (i.e. 5,000 American Dollars) and she still hadn't saved enough money. Not to mention the extra fees to be needed when she ran out of school supplies, and the hospital bill. American hospitals were extremely expensive nowadays.

Oh well. She would manage. Did the school allow students to have a part-time job?

The nurse came in, with a tray of food. Aya's stomach churned at the thought of eating, but the doctor said that one of the reason for her collapse was because of the lack of food. When they had examined it, her stomach had been empty.

She slowly began to eat, taking a little at a time. Finally, she put the fork down, having eaten enough to satisfy the nurse. When the woman left, she sank into her pillows, already exhausted. Whatever liquid the doctors had inserted into her seemed to have made her devoid of any energy.

Aya yawned. Even though she had been doing nothing but sleeping for a while, it seemed quite inviting. She let it take over her, until finally falling into another dream, where her parents waited for her.

* * *

**10:05 AM; Dublin, Ireland; On the Road**

Artemis Fowl was in a foul mood indeed. Pardon the pun.

He was going to school, probably just another place full of people he couldn't relate to. Or he could, but why would he want to? They wouldn't understand a properly instructed joke if they heard one.

He gave a heavy sigh. How most uncharacteristic of him. He glanced towards his watch. 10:05 AM. The letter had said to arrive by 12:15PM. So he still had time. Enough time.

Deftly, he twisted the ring around his finger. Time to make a call.

* * *

**11:20 AM; Dublin, Ireland; Dublin Airport**

"Miss Bertrand?"

Aya turned at the sound of her name. A gentle, timid looking Asian woman stood behind her, holding a place card that said "Aya Bertrand." She smiled as Aya walked over to her.

"Are you Aya, the scholarship student?"

The girl nodded. The woman smiled again, and took the suitcase out of her hands. "Come with me." She started to walk toward the main exit, with Aya hastily following. Behind them, a little girl was watching.

* * *

**12:15 PM; Haven City, Underground**

Holly Short was receiving a call.

Unexpectedly, it was while she was eating lunch. Ever since she had quit her job from the LEP, she had started acting more and more like a civilian. Which was surprising. She had expected the PI to be thriving in its own right.

Her caller ID beeped once more. She rolled her eyes, before reluctantly putting down her sandwich. She hadn't eaten all day, and now some rotten pin-head Mud Boy was ruining her meal. A certain boy genius was going to pay.

"Artemis?"

"Holly. Do you have Mulch next to you?"

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"No reason. I just felt slightly uncomfortable at the fact that the dwarf may be eavesdropping on our conversation."

Holly gave a slight smile. These days, Artemis's matters had become slightly more personal, which made the always obnoxious Mulch even more annoying than usual.

"So, what do you want?"

"Is it against the law for me to call in and say hello?"

"Technically, yes. No fairy equipment is to be handed out to any Mud Men for any type of excuse. So, what is it?"

"To be honest, Holly, I'm in trouble."

"You're always in trouble. But you're smart enough to get out of it by yourself, so why do you need my help?"

"Well, Captain, you're not going to believe this."

By the time Artemis finished a long account in which he explained his exact reasons for joining the deal in New York, and how his father had found out, became angry, and was now sending him to school, as well as exactly what type of school this Griffin Academy was, Holly felt like throwing the communicator to the far-side of the room. She had been in the office all day watching Mulch pass wind to make his card tower fall, as well as having two customers being toddlers who had evidently strayed from their home to find the "crazy lady fairy and the hairy gas dwarf." Nightmare.

And now she was having to sit through a lecture made by an adolescent who was several generations younger than she was. By the time Artemis had finished, Holly was halfway through her second sandwich.

"Holly? Are you even paying attention to what I am saying?"

"Yeah, sure. Listen, why don't you just do what your father says? Loosen up a little, act more like a fifteen year old, and have your brain rest for a bit. The financial world isn't going to crash because of you not participating."

Artemis bit his lip as he stared at the screen of his laptop. "You have no idea."

* * *

**12:50 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy; Dining Hall**

Professor Geoffrey Bostwick was nervous.

As the headmaster of Griffin Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world, he had a lot of advantages. And with those advantages came responsibilities. With responsibilities came problems. Which were not good at all.

The students out there were happily enjoying their lunch, something Bostwick envied them for. If only his life was as easy as them. The headmaster of the academy gave his shining brow one last wipe before heading up to the podium. The students were finishing up with dessert, and most of them had already stopped eating, and was looking for other ways to entertain themselves.

"Ahem."

The entire student body glanced up at their headmaster. Now, Geoffrey Bostwick wasn't someone who looked like he could be messed with. A solid height of 6'3", and a bulk well made up from spending at least two years working out, he looked both physically and financially scary. Not that anybody cared in this room. One wrong move from this man, and he might as well plan his own funeral.

"Good afternoon, students. I am delighted to have you back this term. As expected, I have a couple of announcements to make. Those of you wishing to join the football team, contact Mr. Kerned by next week. The chess team is also searching for new members, so if interested, call Patricia Hamilton for details. Now then, as most of you already know, Professor Jenkins retired last year. That is why I am delighted to welcome Professor Takashi as our new physical education teacher. Please make her feel welcome. She will also be our school counselor, so if you find yourself having any problems, feel free to go to her office, in the north hall. Professor Takashi has recently moved here from Japan, so you must respect her culture at all times. Now then, Griffin Academy, as always, has the honor of hosting the ST Competition, with St. Christian's Institute. Many foreign students will also be joining this contest, so please make them feel welcome, or severe consequences will be carried out. Also, remember that first day of term starts tomorrow, not next week, and that there will be no classes held today. Once again, welcome to Griffin Academy."

Bostwick barely heard the slight applause as he stepped down from the podium. Now, what to do with those three students?

* * *

**1:30 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy; Gardens**

This was outrageous.

It was bad enough to see the school's grand architectural design, as well as the jewelry decorating most of the students. But hearing their announcements of going to foreign places all over the world, all in one day, in a private jet, living in grand mansions, and buying a shirt that belonged to only two other people in the world was a stunning matter. Not to mention stupid. If Aya had that much money, she'd open orphanages, and make sure that every single loan shark in this world was hunted down and eaten. Not to mention her school fees. Although Griffin Academy had given her a full scholarship, she still needed the uniform, and the lunch pass. A mere 30,000 Euros, thank you very much. More than what she could make in a whole lifetime.

Aya considered the possibilities. Perhaps she could skip on the lunch pass, and just buy groceries every now and then from the city, and make her own lunch. That is, if the school let them go out to . The school uniform was a possibility too. Did she really need it?

She sighed, before glancing down at the schedule. The beginning luncheon was over, and there was a free period before the orientation. Hm. An hour and a half. Plenty of time to unpack in the dormitory, go visit the headmaster, and find out where her classes were located. Of course, it would take a full month just to know where anything useful was located, but it would be a head start.

She rolled her eyes before heading off to the west wing. This school was so big that it gave her a headache just thinking about its sheer size. But she was probably sure that the girl dormitories were located there. At least, she hoped so.

* * *

**1:40 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy; West Wing, North Corridor (Boys' Dormitories)**

Artemis sighed as he shrugged off his jacket. Griffin Academy seemed a bit more sophisticated that St. Bartelbys, but if you compared the two, there was hardly a big difference. At least he got his own dorm room.

He loosened his tie, before deciding a shower would be nice. He was stripped down to his red Armani underwear before the door opened.

* * *

**1:43 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy; West Wing, North Corridor (Boys' Dormitories)**

"Oops…"

The intruder ducked her head before muttering an apology and slipping out the door, leaving behind an Artemis who was as red as his underwear. Although he was feeling too mortified to think about anything, he distinctly felt that the face was familiar. Too familiar.

* * *

**1:43 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy; West Wing, North Corridor (Boys' Dormitories)**

_Shit._

Aya fumed as she stormed down the halls. Why the hell was this school so large? Her cheeks flamed as she recalled the image again. Artemis Fowl, child prodigy, billionaire, and criminal mastermind, stripped down to _red_ underwear. At least it didn't have polka dots.

Still, she couldn't help but give a quiet chuckle. A plan was already forming.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm finally finished! And yes, I know that I must have made this chapter so cliché that my review list must have a wildfire right now, but this part was crucial to the next chapter. There, we will see Aya's truly evil self. However, if you have any suggestions, please review.

P.S. Yes, I decided to use Artemis's humiliating scene in the Time Paradox. I'm truly evil… mwahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

There Was A Girl- An Artemis Fowl Fanfiction

**A/N:** Holy crap. It's been, what, a YEAR since I last updated? To those of you who have been kind enough to spare a glance at my story, I apologize in the most extreme measures. I'll tie myself on a stake and scream out apologies until my lungs burst open.

Er…yeah. Not really. Anyways, you must have noticed this particular story is extremely juvenile. It contains a Mary Sue, has Artemis acting like some pin-head teenager and using big words, to boot. And that is exactly why I am continuing it. I want to see where this will go, and if I get plenty of flames, sure, why not? So, to conclude this long-ass author's note, please read and find out any points to nit-pick at. Any at all. And proceed to review and point them out in the nastiest way possible. You'll get a reply back flooded with tears of gratefulness.

Without further ado….

Chapter Three

**6:12 AM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy**

Throbbing headaches are not very pleasant. Especially at six in the morning, when you've only got three hours of sleep.

Yes, it was plenty of reason to have Aya pinpointing waves of fury.

She stumbled down to the dining hall in a crumpled uniform. The headmaster, thankfully, had thought of her financial situation, and provided one. However, Aya couldn't feel any gratefulness to a man who made her get up at the crack of dawn.

She was in a terrible mood indeed.

After a small breakfast of croissants and a mushroom omelet, Aya scanned her schedule. It was crammed with hours of classical literature, business studies, environmental and social studies, all the way to learning French. She was registered for beginning French. Why the hell did she need to learn French? Aya groaned, and buried her head. It was going to be a long day.

Listening to one professor drone on and on about the classic works of Aristotle was enough to have Aya fall asleep. It was almost worse than listening to her teacher back home. At least there, she could understand the questions. But no, here, they asked questions like, "Analyze and describe the full meaning of paragraph three on page 142 of Aristotle's _Categories_."

She barely got through business studies. She had never liked finance, especially when her father sat her down and explained the stock market. But it was pure horror coming from the mouth of someone who reveled in stock shares, investment portfolios, and a whole lot of money.

So it was with great relief Aya sat down to lunch. Grabbing a tuna sandwich, she munched as she worked through the homework. If she could get a proper's night sleep, she reasoned, eat well, and not bother to socialize, life at the academy wouldn't be so bad.

But it was with great dismay that she flipped through the assignments. There was no way she would be getting any sleep.

* * *

**2:24 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy; Orchard**

Butler was not amused.

"Artemis."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Laptops are forbidden. Your father, my _employer_, has specifically instructed me."

"Is that a threat? In case you need reminding, you are _my_ bodyguard."

This remark was met with grim silence. The boy genius stubbornly remained clicking away. Something was loading. Dear Lord, was he hacking into someone's bank account?

"If you're wondering, Butler, I'm downloading student profiles. There are several suspicious characters that I must investigate."

The man snorted. "Have you suddenly decided to become a detective? Honestly, Artemis, do you expect me to—"

The boy raised a hand to silence him. It was quite comical to see a seven-foot Eurasian man fall silent at the mere gesture of a frail teenager. But that was from a casual point of view.

Butler glanced sharply to the side as a pair of giggling female students came out of the entrance. They caught a glimpse of Butler and their laughter faded. Turning his attention back on his charge, the bodyguard said wearily, "Will you mind telling me who this person is, and why they are so important?"

Artemis looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Butler, have you ever heard of Brendon Industries?"

* * *

**3:17 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy; Lower Fields**

Aya looked in puzzlement at the small Asian woman perched on top of a large platform. She appeared to be slouching, although the tense muscles on her calves suggested otherwise.

"Er…Professor Takashi?"

The woman turned, annoyance etched into her features. "It's Takashi-_sensei_. I made that announcement days ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Anyways, someone sent me a note that you were looking for me."

"Are you Aya Bertrand?"

"Uh….yes?"

Takashi-sensei jumped down. Aya stared. This woman was_ short_. How did someone so tiny qualify as a physical instructor?

"So you're Aya. It's rare for an Asian scholarship student to come all the way to Dublin. Weren't there any schools in Japan that met your qualifications?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "I'm only half Japanese, and my aunt lived in New York, so—"

"Why Dublin?"

Aya looked down. Takashi-sensei was staring intently at her, enough so that it was actually frightening. Aya pursed her lips, trying to think up a reasonable answer.

"Well, I heard Griffin Academy was one of the best in the world, and I heard it was particularily strong in areas of business, so I decided—"

"New York also has one of the best financial schools in the world."

What was with this woman? Wasn't it enough that she passed the scholarship exam, and not bothering anyone?

As if guessing her thoughts, Takashi-sensei laughed. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to interrogate you. I just found it fascinating that someone would skip over cheaper schools and attempt to get into Griffin. It is, as you said, one of the best. It also gives the best paychecks."

Aya laughed nervously. Something didn't feel right. Did the loans sharks dare to plant one of their spies as a teacher here? But would they really go as far to chase a fifteen year old minor?

"Now then, Aya. May I ask you something?"

The girl slowly nodded. The woman smiled. "Have you seen Artemis Fowl here?"

* * *

**A/N: Be prepared for another long-ass note.**

So, chapter three was short. But I decided to do everything little at a time, without overwhelming you with details. That tends to happen after a really really LONG amount of time. Anyways, to those of you who have criticized my work previously, I don't know if I've replied or not, but thank you. They were helpful, but because I erased the chapters on my uploaded list, I could not correct any. I'm sorry.

I know some of you will complain about the Japanese part of this story. It might look like a pure fangirly reason, but just wait and see.

I don't know if I got this chapter down really well, so I'm going to rely on your reviews to correct it. This time, I won't erase this chapter, so please, PLEASE review. It'll be like a giant group of beta-readers.

That sounds somewhat selfish.

Anyways, thank you for reading. Click the green button down below.


	4. Chapter 4

There Was a Girl-Artemis Fowl Fanfiction

A/N: Sigh…another update after an impossibly long time of procrastinating. I really should be put at a desk and tortured. I apologize most tremendously.

Disclaimer: Yada yada…

* * *

Chapter Four

**2:25 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy, Orchards**

"Bertrand Industries?"

Artemis nodded grimly. "I've been keeping an eye on the stock-market lately, because, as you know, I'm the main investor for several different companies. Companies that I specifically chose, predicting their capability. They have not failed me, adding a considerable amount to what we have."

Butler frowned. "I thought all deals were cut off by Mr. Fowl. He personally checked with his lawyers."

The boy smiled. "My father is smart, but I am a genius. Unfortunately, something's happening. Something I didn't predict."

"What is it?"

Artemis turned the laptop so that the screen was facing Butler. A line graph for the stock value of a certain business, showing a steady rise over the years, had suddenly dropped drastically, ever so close to the bottom.

"This is the problem. There's someone behind the scenes, buying and dumping stocks, spreading rumors, and generally ruining small business companies. This normally wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately, one of the businesses the said person has decided to ruin is a food company, one that has some ties with one of the companies I invested in. The rumors abound, and the main company is pin-pointed with news of selling inferior products to the public."

Butler struggled to keep up. "So…you're saying that someone ruins small businesses to take over a larger one, and as main investors, we're also in danger of losing money?"

Artemis waved a hand carelessly. "No, not at all. I can merely cut off our deal, and they'll have a debt to us. But the problem is, the person who's working so ingeniously in the financial world, will soon be in charge of an entire nation's economy. If it's a large nation, it'll affect the whole world."

Butler sighed. "The entire reason you're here is to keep you away from these things. You're not here to pursue a career in Wall Street."

"No, I am not. I was originally planning to put this aside and make Mother and Father happy, but when I discovered that young Colin Bertrand, the heir to Bertrand Industries was coming to try out a new school, it's difficult to put it out of my mind."

"Why does Bertrand Industries even matter?"

Artemis smirked, something that Butler had always seen before an impossibly complicated scheme. "Because, Butler, they're the ones behind the scenes."

**

* * *

**

3:18 PM; Dublin, Ireland; Griffin Academy, Lower Fields

"Artemis…Fowl?"

Takashi-sensei nodded. Aya struggled not to let her face show, as she mumbled, "Er…yes. I have."

The woman grinned. "Excellent. Thank you, Aya. You've proven most helpful."

Aya shrugged, before frowning. "Is that honestly all you wanted to ask me?"

Her teacher smirked. "You're quite sharp. Yes, Aya, the reason I called you out here is because I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I knew your grandfather. The last time I saw him, he told me one name: Artemis Fowl. It's one of the reasons why I'm here as a teacher. Now, do you care to tell me why this boy is so important?"

The girl blanched. She seemed to be biting her tongue, before uttering one swear word. Takashi-sensei smiled.

This proved she was on the right track.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is so short I ought to be hanged, but to me, this is a pilot chapter. I'm uploading this because I want to know your opinions on the whole twist of Artemis becoming involved in a (somewhat) financial plot, where there are business wars fought, tons of blackmailing, and where Artemis meets people as intelligent as he is (and just as stubborn and frightening). So, please review. If you don't like this, leave a review, and I'll probably take the advice. If the majority of you want the original, clear, and non-head hurting romance plot back, I'll do it.

The reason I want to add a financial part to this story is because in Eoin Colfer's original books, there's always that bit of quantum physics, some business, but all in all, Artemis is never really challenged. His opponents might be devastatingly smart, but they have that flaw that makes them near childish, which takes quite a bit off their credibility as a worthy rival. In finance, you meet a lot of people who are ingenious at making money, and that technically is what spurs Artemis on. The whole idea that came to me is, "What if we put Artemis against money?" which is so ironic that in this storyline, Artemis's best friend also turns out to be his enemy.

Or I'm taking a really deep insight into this, for no reason, and should revert back to the original.

Just to let you know, this plot of finance is actually an undercurrent, not a main part. Faries will have quite alot to do with the plot, so no worries there, alright?

I also apologize for the stupidly long author's note. Just felt a need to explain.

Also, I'm not an expert on finance, so if something seems a little off, please let me know.


End file.
